


Mall Day

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa bumps into a familiar face at the mall. Rebecca belongs to centeris2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



The mall was empty most days. The younger riders who usually frequented it were off at school or being home-schooled, depending on their preference. The adults were also busy working or training their steeds. But Louisa was bored and had finished everything for the day, so she decided to visit the mall. The café had the most divine coffee she’d ever tasted.

There was a girl sitting outside the café, a hot beverage in front of her. Louisa glanced at her as she walked in, recognising her only after she’d ordered her coffee. She tapped her fingers together while she waited, then carried her offensively sugary and frothy drink over to the table. She hoped that it was okay if she took a seat.

“Hi,” said Rebecca. “I thought you’d end up here if I waited long enough, and you did.” She smiled, and Louisa found herself smiling back.

“I just came here for the coffee,” said Louisa. “I didn’t expect to find you here.” That was a lie, she’d found Rebecca’s Jitter and had seen her tweet about visiting the mall.

“I also came here to see if I could catch a Raptor performance,” said Rebecca. She glanced over to the empty stage, and Louisa noticed the gleam of excitement in her eyes.

“If he wants to perform to two people,” said Louisa, smirking. But she’d been here at 1am once, and Raptor had come out on stage to sing.

“Oh, he will,” said Rebecca. 

“I just wish he’d perform his new song from the fashion show,” said Louisa. “That sounds so much better than his other one.”

“I agree,” said Rebecca. “Maybe we should ask him. I’m sure he’ll take requests.”

The girls talked for a while, Louisa eventually getting over her nervousness enough to relax around the other girl. She’d found out from the druids, specifically Linda, that Rebecca knew more about their magic than a lot of other initiates. That had led to a little nervousness on her part, because she wanted to be like that one day. But Rebecca was surprisingly approachable, even talking about theories with her.

“I just know that Ydris is up to something,” Louisa was saying as the thumping of bass began to emanate from the stage.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had Concorde in that big cage,” said Rebecca. “Midnightwarrior was acting kind of weird around that cage one day.”

“Maybe,” said Louisa. “Hey, Raptor’s on.” Rebecca jumped to her feet with a gasp and ran over to the stage, grinning and bouncing on the spot as the rapper appeared in a cloud of smoke.

“Come on, come dance with me!” Rebecca called, beckoning her over. Louisa grinned and looked down for a moment before getting to her feet. The sugary coffee drink she’d just drank had made her full of energy, so it would probably be a good idea to dance it off.

They danced while Raptor performed his first hit, Rebecca singing along to it and getting close to the stage. When the song finished, Raptor pulled her onto the stage and she hugged him. Louisa’s eyes widened in surprise. She knew Raptor personally?

“It’s okay, Tor, she’s a friend,” said Rebecca. She looked at Louisa. “Come on, come up and talk to him.”

“Uh, okay,” said Louisa. She walked up the stairs, not trusting herself to be able to make the large step up onto the stage as Rebecca had. This close, she could see that Raptor was actually almost as tall as her.

“Hey yo, girlie,” said Raptor. “Normally I wouldn’t have fans on the stage, but Becca said it’s cool and there’s only the three of us here at the moment.”

“Hi Raptor,” said Louisa. “I’ve only met one other celebrity before.” And she was dating her. Looking at Raptor’s arm around Rebecca, maybe the same thing was happening here. But wasn’t she with Connie? Louisa told those thoughts to be quiet for now.

“You can just call me Tor, Raptor is my stage name,” said Tor. He frowned at her, then removed his sunglasses. His vibrant purple eyes had to be contacts. “Say, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

“I come here a few times a week,” said Louisa. “You probably know me from there.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. What’s your name?” asked Tor, rubbing his green goatee.

“Louisa,” said Louisa. 

“Aha!” said Tor, snapping his fingers and pointing at her. “You’re Lisa’s other half.” Rebecca gave her a meaningful look.

“Yeah, I am,” said Louisa, blushing. “You know her? I thought you and Lisa would travel in different circles, being different musicians.”

“Nah, I make it a point to get to know all of Jorvik’s musicians,” said Tor. “That and we kind of have some history. When she was in music school, I tried to break her band apart.”

“You what?” Tor cringed under the glares of both girls.

“Nothing personal,” said Tor, waving his hand in a placating gesture. “I was working for Dark Chord at the time. Got kicked out on my ass when their plan blew up in their face. Now I have a new label, though.”

“That name is familiar,” said Rebecca. Louisa nodded. Garnok had many tentacles, so of course he’d have his tentacles in many pies. And now Louisa was thinking about octopus pie. Wonderful.

“So, you two girls want to have a chat or something?” asked Tor. “Or I can perform for two.”

“I have a request,” said Rebecca. “Can you perform your new song? The one from the fashion show?”

“I dunno,” said Tor. “It wasn’t a huge hit. It didn’t even have a good filmclip to start with, my label had to get one from the public.”

“Are you kidding? Everyone loves it,” said Louisa. “I’d buy it if it was available on jTunes.”

“And she doesn’t even like your music that much,” said Rebecca.

“No offense,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, I get it, you probably prefer rock,” said Tor.

“No,” said Louisa, and laughed. “Pop and electronic for me.”

“Ah, k, cool,” said Tor, nodding. “Different music tastes are a good thing.”

“So can you perform that song?” asked Louisa. “Doh Dah?”

“I think I can,” said Tor, “I’ll just head backstage to set the music up.”

When Tor left through the back door, the girls looked at each other.

“You didn’t tell me you were dating Lisa,” said Rebecca.

“And you didn’t tell me you were dating Tor,” said Louisa. Rebecca’s cheeks turned pink, and Louisa laughed.

“It never came up,” said Rebecca. 

“Same,” said Louisa. “Well, that’s something we have in common.”

“Okay, got it,” said Tor, coming back out onto the stage with a CD in his hand. “I’ll talk to my manager about releasing that other song as a single, but I’ve added it to my set.”

“Yes!” Louisa cheered. “Okay, we’ll get off the stage now.” She got down, and smiled as Rebecca kissed Tor before also hopping down.

The sound of Tor’s new song began to draw a crowd, especially after Rebecca tweeted it. Soon, a crowd surrounded them, but Louisa continued to dance with Rebecca at the front of the stage.


End file.
